


Boss

by saraid



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraid/pseuds/saraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little experiment in bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss

The music was quiet, almost nonexistent to Blair, but he knew Jim could hear it only too well. Somehting neither of them would be caught dead listening to where anyone else could hear it.It was taking everything he had to just lie there.

"... you let me violate you... you let me desecrate you..."

Blair shivered as the chorus approached. The first time he'd heard this song he'd wanted to listen to it while someone watched him. Now he wanted that someone to do more than watch.

"Jim..." he whispered. His fingers twitched. His hands were unbound, but he didn't move them any more than that.

Pinned by the blue gaze that weighed on him, from the shadows. On the other side of the room Jim prowled.

Blair watched the play of velvet over his skin. The robe was short enough to give him flashes of smooth tan, looking white against the black velvet. It whispered and said more to Blair than Jim had since he'd some in the room.

"Don't move."

Jim's words. Jim's order.

Blair obeyed, willingly. It was hard to resist the urge to touch himself. He wanted to arch. To throw his head back and push his pelvis up.

Display himself.

Make Jim see what was waiting for him, if he would just come and get it.

Light-headed from his quiet panting, Blair twitched his fingers again. He felt cool in the heat, sweat shining on his body. He knew Jim liked that scent. Better than any cologne.

At last Jim stopped his pacing. The music changed and Blair shuddered.

"...you're just another pretty face in a roommfull of whores..."

"I said 'don't move," Jim snapped. The words cracked over Blair like a whip and he shuddered again, harder. His cock ached, the keather that held it binding tight.

Blair gasped and fought himself. "Please." he couldn't move, but perhaps he could beg. "Please, Jim,"

".... used to be so naive, catatonic, now you seem to be so much better than before..."

"Quiet."

The word was said gently and drew another helpless shudder. Blair couldn't predict that would happen next. With anyone else he would have been terrified. Knowing how this pleased Jim, he was content to go along, or he'd thought that before. Now he was just on fire and barely thinking at all.

"You're so...sleek." Jim purred the words as he stalked closer. "Not what you expect to hear, I know. Not with all that hair and those chunky muscles. But you are. All shining and slick and waiting for me..."

"yes, waiting..." Blair gasped. His hand curled into a fist. It was either that or grab his cock.

"shhhh...." Jim stopped, and stared at him. His hands came out of the pockets of the robe and crossed over his chest. "What am I going to do with you, if you can't be quiet?"

Blair whimpered. It was taking everything he had to just lie there. Being still was the second hardest thing for him to do. Being quiet was the first. Jim knew that.

"I guess I'll have to help you. Giv eyou something to do with that mouth."

Blair nodded vigourously. Even that slight movement made his balls ache worse.

He trembled in anticipation as Jim finally closed the distance between them and knelt beside him. He picked up a piece of fruit from the tray and held it over Blair's mouth.

"Open."

Blair did obedfiently, like a little bird. It wasn't what he wanted to eat, but -

A cherry was dropped in. He chewed and swallowed and lickedhis lips. Jim touched them and pulled his fingers back stained red. He held them up for Blair to see and then licked them slowly.

Blair moaned.

"More noise," Jim sighed. "I suppose extreme measures are jsutified.

Afraid to move at all, lest he change his mind, Blair trembled visibly as Jim sung a leg over his torso and settled there, his weight on his knees. The robe bunched and pooled. A flap fell over Blair's chin. He reached for it with his tongue.

Faster than he could see Jim grabbed the mobile organ and held it. Blair made a sound, sounding like 'mrrp'.

"Let's not waste that on the robe, eh?"

Blair felt his eyes go wider as Jim crept up until his groin was directly in Blair's face. He lifted Blair's head wioth one hand and steadied himself with the other.

"See what's under the robe, baby."

Eagerly Blair nuzzled into the velvet, knwoing what he would find. Jim's cock stood smooth and cut, curving into the soft material. Blair had to work to root it out and get his mouth on the tip.

Jim's sigh made it worth the effort.

"Just that," he whispered. Blair wasn't listening. "Just that."

Blair strained his neck to get more of the hard flesh, but Jim held just out of reach. Foiled, Blair settled to sucking on the soft head, careful to not go too hard.

Jim groaned his appreciation. His hand massaged the back of Blair's neck.

Blair closed his eyes and let himself relax into the hand, so Jim could use his mouth as he wanted. For the longest time, all he could hear was Jim's quiet moans and the almost-audible music. He let his mind wander and then realized that Jim's free hand was doing the same. It slid behind him and played with Blair's trapped cock, making him squirm.

"Here with me, baby," Jim told him. His eyes were dark and smokey. "Your mind stays here with me."

Blair mmmm'd his assent. Jim continued to touch him.

He tasted so good. Blair wished, for a second, that his mouth wasn't full so he could tell Jim that. But if his mouth wasn't full the he couldn't taste him.

He felt the changes in Jim's cock. It got harder and fuller. The scent of him surrounded Blair and he breathed it in, nostrils wide.

Jim shifted; once, and then again. He put his fingers on Blair's chin and tried to pull back. Stubbornly, Blair increased the suction and held on. Jim grinned, breaking the mood for just a second before his features darkened again.

He slid a thumb into Blair's mouth beside his cock and broke the suction, then thumped him on the nose. It smarted. Blair blinked, and watched Jim pull his cock away, long strands of pinkish saliva following it.

"I'm tempted to make you wair some more," Jim was frowning. "But you did stay quiet, so I suppose we can keep going."

Afraid that any movement would be cause to stop, Blair shook with the effort of holding still.

"This may take a minute..."

Jim worked his way back to straddle Blair's hip. He caressed the trapped cock with both hands and watched Blair's face.

"This is mine. Right?"

Timidly, Blair nodded.

"And I can do anything I want with it?"

Eyes still wide, Blair nodded again. His mouth was still open -- he lapped at the saliva that cooled on his chin.

"Just so you know."

The room felt unreasonably warm to Blair as he watched Jim raise up on his knees. The robe fell open and he could see smooth chest, hard nipples. the soft fabric fell around his thighs and made him shudder.

Jim stretched and sighed and then reached behind him to set Blair's cock at the right angle.

Blair whimpered. Jim paused, looked at him. Blair bit his lip, hard. It hurt, and the hurt distracted him.

"Just keep doing that," Jim purred.

With both hands on Blair's cock, Jim lowered himself slowly.

Blair focused on the bulging muscles of his thighs, the way they shifted and bunched as he worked himself down.

All of Jim was strong, especially his heart. Blair loved that strength. The head popped through and he bucked. Jim slapped his chest, a sharp, flat sound and a burning sting.

Blair bit his lip harder and forced himself to stillness again

"Mine to use as I please," Jim reminded him. "Without being distratced by you."

Completely unable to respond to that, Blair simply shuddered.

At last Jim was seated on him. With his restrained cock caught in that tight, hot place, Blair thought he might die before this was over. And if it was bad when Jim was just sitting there, getting used to him, it was so much worse when he began to *move*.

The whimper on Blair's lips became a moan that grew into a howl. Jim ignored him, concentrating on his own pleasure.

Both hands on Blair's chest for balance, his thighs bunching and sliding, he rode Blair's cock. Gently at first, but with gathering speed and force.

Blair could only watch, helpless, as Jim arched back and tipped his head back, chest thrust forward proudly.

Blair caught glimpses of his balls as they rose and fell, the black velvet fluttering around them.

It stuck to Jim's body as he sweated, his muscles working, making Blair crazy with the need to lick them. Even the velvet would taste good now, saturated with Jim-sweat.

His hands dug into the fur beneath him. He couldn't move - couldn't move or Jim would stop.

He was just a cock, Jim's cock, here for Jim's use. No matter that it made him crazy. His balls were one big knot of pain. His cock struggled to come, the weight in his belly growing hard and fierce.

Jim gasped and Blair strained to hear it.

"...ah - baby -"

He wanted to help. Wanted to touch him.

Suddenly it was too much -- Blair reached up and grabbed Jim's nipples, one in each hand, and twsited them.

Jim bellowed. Heat splattered over Blair's belly. He thrashed, his cock trapped in a vice, crazy with the need to come.

"PLease!" he shouted. "Please, Jim, God!"

There was no answer. Jim's hands covered his on Jim's nipples and held them there as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Finally he slowed, and then stopped. He sat, panting, slumped forward, head on his chest.

Blair continued to shudder, his body threatening a total revolt.

"Bad, bad Blair..." Jim whispered, raising his head slowly. He was slack with satisfaction, sleek with sweat, the black velvet now the metaphorical fur of his spiritual totem.

"...please.." Blair whispered in agony.

Jim's smile was sharp and feral. "Why should I?"

"..'m, I, mmm, love you..." Blair managed to groan between shakes.

"So you do."

Without saying anything more, Jim rose from Blair's body and settled on his knees beside him. He used a cool cloth to clean his cock tenderly, then took the head in his mouth. Blair's shudders increased.

Jim reached up and took a handful of his hair.

"Be still," he said again, taking his mouth away jsut long enough to get the words out. Blair rolled his eyes, wild, and tugged with his head. Jim held it hard. The pain helped.

With Blair's cock sucked deep into his throat, Jim played with the release catch on the cockring. Blair's legs trembled as his shudders quieted.

He was going to explde the second that thing was off.

Jim knew that, so he took his time. He made Blair wait, playing with the head, nuzzling his balls, kissing his heaving stomach.

Every time Blair tried to move or made a sound, Jim tugged on his hair. Bringing him back in line.

"Ready, baby?" Jim let go of his cock one more time to look up at him.

Blair was afriad to answer. Jim used his hair to nod his head.

"Yes, Jim, please let me come..." Jim taunted.

Blair blinked. Then repeated the words. His voice was so rough and raw he didnt' recognize it.

"Yes, Jim. Please -- please -- let me come."

"Not exactly right," Jim frowned. Blair froze. He needed to come so bad.

"Oh, well. Can't expect you to be ..."

Wihtout finishing the sentence, Jim bent his head and swallowed Blair's cock right up to the ring. At the same time he flipped the catch on it.

Blair's belly fell out of his body.

He spasmed once, then again. Just before his eyes closed he saw Jim smiling at him. His Jim, sweet and happy to have made him crazy.

Blair's body arched off the floor and he lost track of the world.

"Mine, mine, all mine..."

He opened his eyes to the sing-song voice of his lover. He was warm and made of mush and there was no way in hell he was every going to move again.

Blair looked around. He was on the big bed. Jim was beside him, still wearing the black robe.

"Welcome back," Jim said, and kissed him. Blair grabbed the back of his head and forced his tongue into Jim's mouth. He took what he wanted, Jim passive beside him. At last, panting, Blair let him go.

"That was beautiful," Blair told him. He closed his hand possesively over Jim's wrist. "Next time you'll have to be stricter with me, or we won't be able to play again..."

"Whatever you say, Blair." Jim lay down beside him and snuggled his head into Blair's armpit.

"You're the boss."


End file.
